I Wanna Do It All
by Embyr Black
Summary: Based on Terri Clark's I Wanna Do It All. one shot RR


All HP characters belong not to me so don't sue, I am not worth the effort.  
The song is usng by Terri Clark and also doesn't belong to me again don't  
sue. Now that we have that out of the way enjoy.  
Embyr Black  
  
I Wanna Do It All  
(Tim Nichols/Rick Giles/Gilles Godard)  
  
It was almost the end of the school term. Soon I would be returning back to  
my home. I was sitting by the lake thinking over the past few years I have  
spent year. It was a rather warm day so I had ditched my robes opting for  
muggle clothing. Despite most of my family and fellow classmates thoughts,  
I didn't want to return to the Burrow. Don't get me wrong I loved it at  
home but something was missing. I never told anyone how much I enjoyed our  
trip to Egypt. The pyramids, the desert, the people, it all had me  
captivated and I wanted more. I had decided then and there that I wanted to  
travel but due to expense problems I never mentioned this to my parents. It  
would sadded them to know they could not provided things that we enjoyed.  
Ron wanted a broom, The Twins wanted to start their own business, Percy  
want to be known for things besides the family riches or lack of. Bill and  
Charlie had gotton want they wanted. Charlie with his love for dragons had  
gotton a scholarship to study over in Russia and had been there since. Bill  
had never stated that his job was the one he wanted but he seemed happy  
enough. Me I wanted to travel, I wanted to see it all, do it all, have it  
all.  
  
I'm sitting in traffic  
For the 5th year in a row  
Wasting my time  
Just to get  
Where I don't even wanna go  
I started jaunting things down  
On a krispy kreme sack  
Everything I'd do  
If I could leave this place  
And never look back  
  
I wanna do it all  
Visit Paris in the fall  
Watch the Yankee's play ball  
I wanna take it all in  
Catch a few beads  
Down at Mardi Gras  
Start a tradition  
Lay down the law  
I wanna do it all  
  
I wanted to go back to Egypt. I wanted more time with the pyramids to see  
how those witches and wizards differed from us. More time to gaze and  
wonder at the sphinx, visit the Nile and tombs of the Great Kings.  
  
I want to drink tequila  
Down in Tijuana  
Say why not  
When somebody says  
Hey do you wanna  
I wanna get my heart broke  
Once or twice  
Settle down with the love of my life  
Rock little babies to sleep at night  
  
I wanna do it all  
Visit Paris in the fall  
Watch the Yankee's play ball  
I wanna take it all in  
Catch a few beads  
Down at Mardi Gras  
Start a tradition  
Lay down the law  
I wanna do it all  
  
I wanted to visit the jungles of the Amazon, the plains of Africa, the many  
islands of the world, the frozen hell of one of the Poles. I wanted to swim  
in the Pacific, see the Efile Tower in Paris, the leaning Tower in Italy,  
The Eternal City. I wanted to see it all.  
  
I wanna stand today  
Every now and then  
Just doing what I want to do  
When I wanna do it  
Anytime I wanna do it  
  
I wanna do it all  
Visit Paris in the fall  
Watch the Yankee's play ball  
I wanna take it all in  
Catch a few beads  
Down at Mardi Gras  
Start a tradition  
Lay down the law  
  
I wanted to visit America and see what they were all about and all the  
sites they had to over. Grand Canyon, Alcatrez, Statue of Liberty, The Twin  
Towers and so much more. I wanted to know how we could be so alike and so  
different at the same time. I wanted to travel the world and take in all it  
had to offer and more. It was a thirst I got this past summer. It was a  
deadly thirst, for surely I would never have the money to travel.  
  
I wanna do it all  
See Niagara falls  
Fight city hall  
Feel good in my skin  
Beating the odds  
With my back to the wall  
Trying to rob Peter  
Without paying Paul  
I wanna do it all  
I wanna do it all  
I wanna do it all  
  
But what I wanted more than that, was all that with Harry Potter.  
Everything I do I want him by my side. I wanted him by my side at the end  
of the day to talk about whatever we just saw or how much more we wanted to  
see. Because all that would mean nothing if Harry couldn't be there with  
me.  
  
How do you like? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review.  
As for the bit in the Twin Towers this is taking place between Book 3 and 4  
so I am assuming based on what dates we have that its June 94 and I am  
pretty sure they were standing then. Hope you enjoyed  
  
Embyr Black  
  
Review  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\./ 


End file.
